


trace away the fog

by dytabytes



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sifting through the wreckage of his home. Sequel to <a href="http://iambickilometer.livejournal.com/116075.html">Smoke, Dust, and Debris</a> by <a href="http://iambickilometer.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://iambickilometer.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>iambickilometer</strong></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trace away the fog

The wind is sweeping through the city, softened by the scent of rain and newly turned earth as it ruffles Danny's hair. It's amazing -- he has seen the city battered by all manner of things time and time again, but this is the first time anything has ever destroyed his home.

It hurts.

It shouldn't because, after all, plenty of people lose their homes when disasters strike the city and Danny's has just come up among the unlucky for once. He should be able to deal with it and move on. There is an ache in Danny's chest, though, heavy and dull. No matter how he rationalizes, he can't make it go away.

Right now, Danny is crouched in the middle of the wreckage of his apartment building, picking through the pieces. Here he finds a broken picture frame, its contents smudged and rain-blurred so all that is left is a white slash of smile on dark skin and a waving hand peeking through smears of yellow. There, shattered wood emerges from the rubble, pastel birds and sunflowers faded and chipped by the elements. Daniel Rand has lived here for years and now all he has left from over a decade in New York is himself and a few storm-worn pieces of debris. It is humbling and powerfully depressing all at once.

He sifts through the remains for hours before anyone else ventures into the area. Even though he can't see who is approaching, Danny knows that it's Matt who has come to find him. With the sun settling into the horizon, no one else would be moving with such easy grace over the uneven ground.

"Hey."

Matt crouches down beside Danny and puts a hand on his shoulder. The sudden heat is a shock and Danny shivers despite himself, finally realizing how much he has cooled down now that the sun is no longer overhead. He leans into Matt, muscles relaxing as he lets himself soak in the solid warmth Matt offers.

"Hi."

It's only natural for Matt's arm to slide around Danny's shoulders, tucking their bodies together. They fit together so well that Danny idly wonders if they were designed like puzzle pieces, made to slip into place. His mind's lazy drifting refocuses when Matt hums under his breath.

"It's getting cold out."

The sun has dropped completely out of sight and the evening chill is creeping in swiftly. Still, this position is comfortable, so Danny leans his head onto Matt's shoulder and makes a noncommittal noise.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on. If we stay out much longer, one of us is going to catch a chill." Matt's chuckle rumbles in Danny's ear as he turns to drop a kiss on the crown of his head. "Let's go home so I can warm you up properly."

There's a note of suggestion in Matt's voice that makes Danny look up and smile.

"Warm me up?" Danny stands slowly, stiff muscles complaining from being cold and still for too long. As he rises, he arches his hands up over his head, cracking his back before settling onto his heels and offering Matt a hand. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"I was hoping you would."

With Danny's hand in his own, Matt starts leading the two of them out of the wreckage, homeward bound.


End file.
